


Merry Christmas

by snflwervol69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, M/M, Sad, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwervol69/pseuds/snflwervol69
Summary: After George goes out late Christmas Eve to get more hot cocoa, he crashes and ends up in a coma. Dream can't help but blame himself for the accident.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	1. All My Fault

It was Christmas Eve when he got the call. He knew what had happened before he even picked up the phone. George had been gone for nearly an hour and a half. There was no other explanation for why he hadn't come back.

Dream wasn't even that sick. Just a bit of a cold, light sniffles, but really it was nothing. George still did everything he could to make Dream feel comfortable, which had included going through an entire box of hot chocolate in less that two days. Even though it was late, George had insisted on going out and buying more hot cocoa. Dream knew it was risky. George had never driven in the US, and at home he used the opposite side of the road, opposite side of the car. The rules of the road were all different, plus it was dark and the road was icy, a rare occurrence in Florida. Dream asked to go with him, but George insisted he could handle it.

Now Dream was on the bus on his way to the hospital. He hadn't bothered to ask about his car, but he assumed it was probably totaled. That didn't matter, he could always get a new one. Over the phone, all they told him was to go to the hospital. Apparently they called George's parents, and his mom had directed the doctors to call him. 

He was shaking, partially from the cold which he wasn't used to, but mostly out of nerves. He knew George was alive, but they hadn't told him much more than that. He could be in bad shape, and judging by the fact that he hadn't called, he was probably hurt. Dream lays his head in his hands. _This is all my fault._

As soon as the bus stopped in front of the hospital, he was running. Running through the night, the wind was bitterly cold and he knew his cheeks must be red. Inside he sighs with relief seeing there's no line at the front desk. He tries to take deep breaths to calm down, but all he's doing is gasping for breath.

"I uh... I got a call, about an hour ago. I'm Clay, here for George?" he asks, waiting as a nurse looks through her computer.

"The accident on the highway?" she asks, typing something in.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry honey," the nurse says softly. Suddenly his chest is tight and he can't see through a blur of tears. _Am I too late?_

“Comas are hard. He could wake up, or he could not. He could wake up tonight or next week. It’s hard to say.”

He lets out a sigh of relief. A coma is better than dead. “Can I see him?” he asks, his voice frail and hardly above a whisper.

“Of course,” the nurse says with a kind smile. She leads him down so many hallways he loses count and all sense of direction. He has no clue where he is but it doesn’t matter. He’s going to see George, and George is alive.

Finally they stop and the nurse swipes a card on the door. She knocks softly before opening it and the first person Dream sees is another doctor in scrubs sitting next to a monitor. On the screen is a heartbeat, slow, but steady. The beeping is a comfort, a reminder. 

Dream steps into the room and the cot somes into view. On top, under a thin layer on blankets, is George. He’s got bruises all over his face, one eye is swollen and puffy. There’s a cut on his forehead and another in his lip. His skin has a yellow tinge to it, and yet, it’s still George. Dream can’t help but let out a broken sob, seeing George like that. _This is all my fault._

He sits down in a rickety plastic chair next to George’s hospital bed. He wants to reach out and touch George’s hair, stroke his cheek, kiss him and tell him everything will be alright. But his hair is matted with what looks like blood and his cheeks are dotted with blue and purples bruises. His bottom lip is split and there’s no way Dream can tell him everything will be alright. He can’t even tell himself that.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers, staring at the face of the boy he loved so much. If he had just gone with him, maybe he could’ve prevented this. Maybe he could’ve driven. Maybe George could’ve just stayed home if he hadn’t drank all their hot cocoa and then begged George to go out and get more. Maybe...

_This is all my fault._

He lets the tears fall and he rests his forehead on the cot, crying and praying for George to wake up. Praying to hear him laugh, see him smile. 

On his wrist, his watch beeps and he glances at it. Midnight. It’s Christmas. This was going to be his first Christmas with George, and now it could be the last. Christmas was always George’s favorite holiday. He loved going out and trying all the strange seasonal coffee flavors and buying gifts for people. He loved hanging the lights and setting up their tree. This was his favorite day of the year, and he was in a hospital bed.

Dream gently brushes George’s hair out of his face, careful not to touch his skin, as if he might break it. He lies his head on the pillow next to George and whispers softly, “Merry Christmas George.”

_This is all my fault._

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Awake.

Dream is late for work and he missed his bus so now he’s waiting at a street corner for an Uber but none of that matters because George is awake. 

The hospital called ten minutes before the start of his shift but it was the day after Christmas. No one was actually going to be out today. He has to see George.

According to the nurse, he was still in the process of waking up. It would be another hour before he opened his eyes, and probably longer before he spoke. It could be a few days before he could walk or leave the hospital. But none of that mattered to Dream because he was awake.

The last two days had been the worst days of his life, but they also helped him realize how much he loved George. He had never really been sure about his future, but after seeing Geoprge unconscious on that hospital bed, broken and bruised, something in him changed. He wanted to protect George, keep him safe, but he wanted even more to just live alongside him.

He wanted to wake up every day to George’s smile. He wanted to cook dinner and hear George’s laugh from down the hall. He wanted to come home from work and be able to collapse into George’s arms. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

He’d never told George this, mostly because he’d been so unsure, but now, after nearly losing George, he couldn’t ever take that chance again. 

But now George was awake and Dream could tell him everything. 

At the hospital he gives the nurse behind the front desk a casual wave. Her name is Hannah and she’s been working since the accident. Dream’s been in and out of the hospital so much these past two days that Hannah recognizes him now, and he knows his way back to George’s room.

He can’t help but feel a little disappointed when he enters the room and sees George still lying down, eyes closed. There are three doctors in the room now and one of them, Dr. Hill, who was there the first night, notices him come in.

“He opened his eyes a little earlier but it might be another couple hours before he regains the ability to control his movement. We won’t be able to gauge any lasting effects until then.”

“Lasting effects?”

“Some comatose patients are still affected after they wake up. Some lose motor skills or cognitive function, but he wasn’t out long so it’s quite likely that with a bit of physical therapy he’ll be back to his old self soon enough.”

Dream sighs with relief. He’ll be okay. He’ll still be George. The same George who reads all his books and tells him they're good, even when they aren’t. The same George who nearly burned down the kitchen the first time he came to visit. The same George who hugs him when he has a hard day and brings him back to earth. His George.

“Can he hear?”

“Yes, so if you’d like to talk to him, go right ahead.”

The doctors finish up their tests and Dream pulls a chair up next to the bed. He can’t stop the lurch of fear as he looks at George, because he looks the same. The swelling on his eye has hardly gone down at all and the cuts have bruises around them. He doesn’t look like he’s getting better, but Dream trusts Dr. Hill. He has to have hope.

“George?” he asks softly. “I don’t even know if you can hear me, but I want you to wake up. I miss your smile, and your eyes. I miss your laugh, even if most of the time you’re laughing at me. I miss all your jokes and I miss your terrible cooking…”

Dream laughs a little, and pauses to wipe the tears from his face but he keeps talking. “These past two days have been the scariest days of my entire life. I thought I was going to lose you, and once I realized that, I realized… I don’t think I can live without you George.

“I love you, more than anything. I love waking up next to you. I love the way the sun hits your hair in the evenings. I love how you’re always so supportive of me. I love being with you. I want to be with you forever George.

“I want to buy a house on the beach with you. I want to drive with you and hear you sing, even if you’re kind of terrible at it. I want to buy a cat or a dog or some fucking fish or something because you always love your pets, even your old roommate's snake. I want to live at your side; I want to grow old with you. I want to be with you forever, okay?

“I want you to wake up George.”

He opens his mouth again, but he can’t say anything else without breaking down. He takes George’s hand and holds it to his cheek. “I love you George,” he whispers, and as his eyes close, tears slip down his face.

He hears a voice. It’s slow, unsure, and a bit scratchy from not being used, but it’s clear.

“Clay?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna be honest, I'm really proud of this. also happy endings make my heart go brrr


End file.
